gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Monopoly
M-O-N-O-P-O-L-Y, M-O-N-O-P-O-L-Y, MONOPOLY, MONOPOLY, MONOPOLY, MONOPOLY, M-O-N-O-P-O-L-Y. Roll the dice, it's paradise. But if you fail, you go to jail. Yes, Monopoly, the world's most popular board game is now Monopoly the TV game. Here come the players... The red player (insert name), the gold player (insert name), and the green player (insert name). Here comes our hostess (insert hostess' name), and here's the host of Monopoly, Mike Reilly! Monopoly was a game show that aired in ABC primetime from June 16, 1990 to September 1, 1990. Michael Reilly hosted the show, and Charlie O'Donnell announced. The show's hostesses included Kathy Davis, Michelle Nicholas, and Kathy Karges. Monopoly was a Merv Griffin Production. Main Game Round 1 Three contestants, playing as red, gold, and green, competed to win monopolies on the monopoly board. Starting from "Go" and moving clockwise a property at a time, each colored property went up for grabs. To win the property and its price (as money), a player had to answer a crossword puzzle-like clue beginning with a given letter provided by Reilly (the letter changed for each side of the board). Wrong answers deducted the property's price from the player's score. If no one answered a clue correctly, another clue would be asked for the property, but the money that could be gained or lost on that clue was halved. Playoffs Each time the last property of a colored group was taken, control of the monopoly would then be up for grabs. If one player earned all the properties in a group, then that player earned the monopoly. However, since split/divided-ownerships were never allowed unlike the normal game, if two players had properties in the group, a series of playoff clues between those two players came into effect. Each of the two contenders needed as many right answers as opposing properties in the group. No money changed hands on these clues. If a player answered a playoff clue incorrectly, the opponent automatically received credit for a correct answer. If all three players had one property each, Reilly would give a toss-up clue to all three. The player with the right answer would get to take one property (and thus, decided whom to play against any player miss, that player was disqualified & lost his/her property). The two players with properties then had a separate playoff as above. After all this, whoever ended up with the monopoly earned the combined price of all the properties in that group. After claiming all the monopolies, players then (during a commercial break) decided how to build houses and hotels on properties, using the cash won by answering clues and making monopolies. Houses cost $50 each, and hotels cost $250. Monopoly.PNG|The Players MNPLY 01.PNG|The Board Monopoly2.jpg|Can you figure out this answer? monopolyprop.jpg|Gold takes this spot. monopoly3.jpg|Red & Green are battling it out. Round 2 (Big Money Round/Make You or Break You Round) After all development had finished, the three players would then have a chance to earn money as a flashing neon cursor moved around the board via the roll of the dice. The hostess rolled the dice, moving the cursor the corresponding number of spaces. Depending on where the cursor landed, various outcomes were possible. *'Regular Properties' - Host Reilly read a clue to the player who owned the property. A correct answer to the clue earned the rent (there was no penalty for a wrong answer). If the owner's response was not correct, the other two players could buzz in for a chance to earn the rent (risking losing money for a wrong answer). NOTE: Should a property have no real estate whatsoever, the mortgage value in the regular game became the rent value. *'Chance & Community Chest' - Like the normal game, a card was drawn (a computer effect of the card appeared to the home viewers) and it either effected the player(s) scores or took the neon cursor to anywhere on the board. monopolycard.jpg|Community Chest card *'Utilities' - Host Reilly read a toss-up clue to all three players. The first player to buzz in with a correct answer won $100 times the total number last rolled. *'Railroads' - When any one of these railroad spaces was landed on, it opened the door to a "Hostile Takeover" situation. Host Reilly read a clue to all three players. The first player to buzz in with the correct answer can move the cursor to the first property of any opponent's monopoly. The player then needed to answer one clue unopposed for each property in the monopoly, a correct answer advancing the cursor to the next property. Completing the contract stole the monopoly from that opponent. If a player failed to answer a clue, then the player was penalized the rent for the property on which the cursor was, and the owner of the property received that rent. *'Free Parking' - Reilly read a clue to all three players. The player with the correct answer won a jackpot which started at $500 plus money paid up by the player(s) in terms of taxes, fines and things. *'Go to Jail' - When that space was landed on, all three players were fined $250. *'GO' - Passing Go added $200 to all three players' totals, $400 for landing on Go. *'Taxes' - Luxury Tax cost all players $75 each and Income Tax charged each player 10% of their cash total. A signal sounded when one minute remained in this round. When time ran out, all the players sold back houses and hotels (for face value) on monopolies they now owned. The player with the highest cash total won the money, the game, and the right to play the bonus round. monopoly5.jpg|Roll them dice! monopolyroll.jpg|Oh yeah! Doubles! The Once Around the Board/Block Bonus Round The champion then had a chance to win $25,000 or $50,000 by completing one trip around the board. Before starting the round, the champion selected one space on the second row, one space on the third row, and two spaces on the fourth row to be "Go to Jail" spaces (along with the one in the corner). The player then had up to five rolls of the dice to move the cursor, starting from "Go," once around the board without landing on any "Go to Jail" space. Rolling doubles gave the champion an extra roll. Each space traversed earned the champion $100. The champion could stop and take the winnings after any successful roll, as landing on "Go to Jail" or falling short of "Go" after the allotted rolls lost the bonus money. However, passing "Go" earned $25,000, and landing on "Go" exactly earned $50,000. Pilot Rules Round 1 Instead of going around the board, Monopolies were captured at random; but they were not revealed until after they were captured. Plus instead of answering the number of clues based on the number of properties involved, it takes two correct answers on all Monopolies to capture them as well as the total amount of each; also the letters change for each new Monopoly. Incorrect answers eliminated the player who gave one from the Monopoly. Round 2 The second and final is pretty much the same except with these differences: *There was no hostess. The dice were rolled offstage by a stagehand. *Instead of just a neon light, a midget posing as Rich Uncle Pennybags (aka Mr. Monopoly) walks around the board. *Each player also owned a Community Chest space. *On a steal on individual properties, a successful steal on the clue just missed earned the right to steal the Monopoly by getting one or two more clues right. Similar to the Railroad spaces. *Though played the same way, the Railroad spaces were replaced with "Takeover" spaces. *When stealing a Monopoly from another player, not only the Monopoly's value was added to the stealing player's score, it was deducted from the original owner's score. *There was no bonus for passing or landing on "GO". *Halfway into the round during the second break, the player can use the money to improve their properties. The Once Around the Board/Block Bonus Round The rules are the same except the payoffs are smaller. Each passed space - $50 Making it around the board - $10,000 Episode status All episodes are believed to exist, but the show has not aired since its original run. The 1988 pilot, several episodes (if not the complete run) are in the trading circuit, and portions of several episodes are on YouTube. Inventor Based on the board game of the same name by Charles B. Darrow & Parker Brothers (now Hasbro). Links Rules for Monopoly Monopoly Rules @ Loogslair.net YouTube Videos Clip of Round 2 & Bonus Round Clips of the Intro & Closing Credits Category:Board Game Conversion Category:Crosswords Category:ABC shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Network shows Category:Merv Griffin Enterprises Category:Flops Category:1990 premieres Category:1990 endings